OS : Cette soirée là
by FicJulie
Summary: Etre Amoureux d'un collègue c'est compliqué... surtout quand on ne sait pas si c'est réciproque... Comeroy - Lemon !


Type : Comberoy

Point de vue : Camille Combal

Personnages : Camille Combal, Cyril Hanouna, Bertrand Chameroy,

Lemon : Oui

Commentaire : - C'est mon tout premier O.S sur "Touche Pas a Mon Poste", j'espère que vous aimerais.

- le lemon a était écrit par profil/

- la correction a était faite par

- le montage a était fait par

Bonne lecture !

C'est l'occasion ou jamais, pour une fois qu'il ne travaille pas... Je me dirige vers le bureau de Cyril, frappe a la porte puis entre.

- Salut ma beauté ! Dit Cyril en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette petite visite ?

- S'il te plait, Cyril ! Il faut absolument que tu me laisses ma soirée !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Bertrand ne travaille pas ce soir, j'en aurais profité pour l'inviter au restaurant et lui avouer mes sentiments.

Cyril réfléchit plusieurs secondes.

- D'accord, je te laisse ta soirée. Tu as intérêt à lui dire !

- Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup, tu es le meilleur !

Je lui fais un grand sourire, sors de son bureau et me dirige dans la loge de Bertrand. Une fois devant, je reste quelques secondes immobile. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, frappe timidement à la porte puis entre dans la loge. A la vue de Bertrand torse nu, mon cœur rate un battement et je me mets à rougir sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de son corps

- Ah salut Camille !

- S-salut !

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Allez Camille ! Tu peux lui demander !

- Je... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au restaurant ce soir...?

- Avec toute la bande ?

- Euh... Non... Seulement moi.

- Ah d'accord. Eh ben... Oui bien sûr ! mais tu ne travailles pas normalement ?

- Cyril m'a laissé ma soirée.

- Oh c'est cool !

- Oui. Je passe te chercher vers 20h00, ça te va ?

- Oui.

- A ce soir !

Je sors de la loge avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Il a dit "oui" ! Pensais-je tout content. Bon allez, il faut que je rentre me préparer. Je passe dans ma loge récupérer mes affaires puis je sors du bâtiment de D8, me dirige à ma voiture puis rentre chez moi. 15 minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant mon immeuble, je sors de ma voiture et monte les escaliers deux par deux. Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement je regarde l'heure. Il est 18h30, bon faut que je me dépêche un peu. Je file à la douche et en ressors 20 minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille. J'entre dans ma chambre, vais devant mon armoire et commence à fouiller a l'intérieur. Je tombe sur une cravate, la regarde plusieurs secondes avant de la reposer. Il faut que je reste simple, sinon il va me griller direct puis je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand j'en fais trop. Je continue de fouiller pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis finit par décider de mettre un jean gris clair et une chemise en jean. Je prends des chaussettes et un caleçon propre puis enfile le tout. Je sors de ma chambre et retourne dans la salle de bain me mettre du parfum. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et hésite à mettre du gel. Mmmmmmh... Non, c'est mieux sans. Je vais dans le salon mettre ma veste et mes chaussures puis je prend mon portable et regarde de nouveau l'heure. Il est déjà 19h30, va falloir que j'y aille. Tiens ? Un message de Cyril... Je l'ouvre et commence a le lire.

Conversation Cyril Hanouna :

Cyril : Je suis vraiment désolé ma beauté, mais on est débordé... Faut que tu reviennes nous aider...

Moi : ...Je comprends... Je préviens Bertrand et j'arrive...

Cyril : Mais non, je déconne !

Moi : Non mais t'es trop con, sérieux !

Cyril : Ha ha ha :D Allez passe une bonne soirée mon chéri d'amour !

Moi : Ouais merci, à demain..

Cyril : A demain.

Le pire c'est que j'y ai vraiment cru à sa connerie ! Bon allez, j'y vais... J'enfonce mon portable dans ma poche, prends mes clés et bien sûr mon porte-feuille puis sors de mon appartement. Une fois en bas, je prends ma voiture et me dirige chez Bertrand. 20 minutes plus tard je lui envoie un message pour lui dire que j'étais devant chez lui. Quelques secondes après je reçois sa réponse et je commence à stresser... Comment je vais lui dire. Je sais qu'il est hétéro, c'est mort, j'ai aucune chance... Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le bruit de la portière qui s'ouvre et se referme aussi tôt. Je tourne ma tête et vois Bertrand installé à mes côtés. Il est toujours aussi beau ! Il s'est changé et a maintenant un jean bleu, une chemise blanche, ses cheveux sont laissés au naturel et pour accompagner le tout, son sublime sourire habituel.

- Salut ! me dit il

- S-salut.

Sans plus attendre, je démarre la voiture. Je sais exactement où je vais l'emmener. Dans un petit restaurant tranquille, pas loin de Paris. Pendant le trajet personne ne parle. Faut que j'engage la conversation parce que la, ça devient très gênant.

- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas fait un petit restau' tous les deux.

- Oui.

Il n'est pas très bavard ce soir par rapport à d'habitude. En plus il a l'air encore plus stressé que moi, il n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses doigts.

- Bertrand, ça va ?

- Euh... Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller au restaurant ? Si tu préfères rentrer te reposer, je comprendrais tu sais...

- Non, non ! J'ai pas envie de rentrer, puis j'aime bien passer de temps avec toi !

- Moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

On se sourit. Le reste du trajet se fait dans le calme. Une fois devant le restaurant, nous sortons de la voiture et entrons dans le bâtiment. Un serveur vient nous accueillir et nous montre une table où nous prenons place. Une fois les plats commandés, nous commençons à discuter.

- C'est vraiment sympa de la part de Cyril de t'avoir laissé ta soirée.

- Oui.

- Mais tu lui as dis quoi pour qu'il te la laisse ?

- Que je voulais finir plus tôt pour passer te voir et vu qu'il n'y avait pas trop de boulot au studio il m'a laissé ma soirée.

- Ah d'accord.

Le serveur revient avec nos plats, il les pose sur la table, nous souhaite "Bon appétit" puis repart.

Bon appétit ! dis- je

- Merci, toi aussi.

Il me sourit puis nous commençons à manger. Après 10 minutes de silence, je trouve enfin un sujet de conversation.

- Sinon, tu aimes travailler à " Touche Pas a Mon poste" ?

- Bien sûr ! dit il en riant légèrement. Sinon je serais déjà parti.

- Ouais, c'est vrai... Excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide...

- Pas de problème.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de la période où tu travaillais chez Morandini.

- Bah... Y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais...

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être parti ?

- Pas du tout ! Je me sentais pas bien la bas, j'ai failli faire une dépression !

- Pourquoi ?

- Beaucoup trop strict ! Il était tout le temps derrière moi. A chaque fois que j'écrivais quelque chose il regardait et si un truc ne lui plaisait pas, il me faisait recommencer. Avec lui, quand on se trompe on est à la limite de se faire virer.

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui. Avec Cyril c'est beaucoup mieux, il me laisse plus de liberté, il ne veux jamais regarder mes chroniques. Il me fait totalement confiance. Si je rate ma chronique, c'est pas grave, il vient me voir à la fin de l'émission, prend le temps de m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas et me dit que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti plus tôt ?

- Besoin d'argent...

- ...

- Dans TPMP on ne joue pas un rôle, on est une vrai bande, de vrai amis... On sort ensemble, on est très proches. Morandini marque un grand fossé entre lui et ses chroniqueurs, pas Cyril. Là-bas on est des collègues et rien d'autre. Devant les caméras on joue un rôle, genre tout va bien mais en fait c'est l'asile. Franchement, j'admire Cyril, et je le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir pris dans l'équipe, parce que j'aurais pas supporter une 3eme année là-bas.

- Je pensais pas que c'était comme ça chez Morandini, ça me donne pas envie d'aller là-bas...

- Un conseil : N'y va jamais ! Même si tu es bien payé, ne fais pas l'erreur d'aller là-bas. Cyril et lui, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil.

- ...Enfin bref... Parlons d'autre chose que de boulot.

- Oui !

Il a raison, on a fait que parler de boulot depuis qu'on est arrivés. Faut trouver un autre sujet... Ah j'ai peut être une idée.

- J'aime beaucoup tes vêtements;

- Merci

- C'est nouveau ?

- Non...

- Ah...

Bon d'accord, c'était nul comme sujet... Mais je sais pas quoi dire ! Il me perturbe trop ! Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est Bertrand qui brise le silence en me posant des questions. Rapidement le serveur débarrasse nos assiettes. Ensuite, nous commandons deux salades de fruits. Une fois le serveur reparti, nous commençons nos desserts. Tout en mangeant, je fixe Bertrand pendant plusieurs secondes et n'entend même pas qu'il me pose une question.

- Camille...?

- Hein ?

- Ça va ?

- Euh... Oui, oui ! Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Tu disais ?

- Est ce que tu es en couple...?

- Ah... Euh...

Je tousse légèrement gêné. Je redoutais cette question...

- N-non et toi ?

- Juste amoureux...

- Ah je vois...

Je m'en doutais... Son cœur est déjà pris... Je savais très bien que j'avais aucune chance... Je sais même pas ce qui me retiens de partir d'ici...

- Tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

- Oui...

- Moi, j'ai peur de lui dire... Dit-il en rougissant.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- C'est un homme... ça ne m'est jamais arrivé... Je suis toujours tombé amoureux d'une femme mais lui... Lui, il est... Différent de tous ! Il est génial ! Tellement gentil, drôle, beau... Mais je ne sais pas s'il est homo...

Il a l'air vraiment amoureux...

- Ah, je vois... et ben... Dis-lui quand même, parce que même s'il ne t'aime pas en amour, il ne voudra pas te blesser et perdre ton amitié... Enfin, je pense...

- Ouais...

- ...

- Je peux te poser une question...?

- Vas-y.

- La personne que tu aimes, c'est une fille...?

- N-non, c'est un homme...

- C'est Cyril ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- D'accord.

Aaaah, s'il savait...

- Pourquoi, c'est lui que tu aimes...?

- Non, mais il fait partie de l'équipe...

Ça me rassure que ce ne soit pas Cyril, mais je me demande qui ça peut être... Le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement. Vers 22heures 30, nous décidons de partir. J'appelle le serveur pour pouvoir payer, celui-ci me donne la note mais Bertrand insiste pour payer sa part. Bien sûr, je refuse.

- Non mais tu rêves ? Je t'ai invité alors JE paye !

Je prends la note des mains de Bertrand, règle l'addition puis nous sortons du restaurant. Nous montons dans ma voiture puis partons du parking. Pendant le trajet, nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, moi étant concentré sur la route et Bertrand sur le sombre paysage défilant sous ses yeux. Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Bertrand, je me gare puis coupe le contact.

- J'ai passé une superbe soirée ! Dit Bertrand.

- Moi aussi !

- Tu... Tu veux monter boire un café ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Bertrand me sourit puis nous sortons de la voiture et entrons dans l'immeuble. Une fois au 4ème étage, Bertrand sort ses clé puis ouvre la porte. Il me laisse passer puis entre à son tour et referme la porte. Il enlève sa veste puis prend la mienne et les dépose sur l'une des chaises.

- Vas-y installe toi. Je vais faire du café. Dit-il en allant à la cafetière.

Je m'installe dans le salon en attendant Bertrand. Le stresse commence à être de plus en plus présent... Comment je vais lui avouer mes sentiments sans perdre son amitié...? Bertrand arrive dans le salon, deux tasses dans les mains. Il s'assoit à mes cotés puis me tend l'une des deux tasses, que je prends dans mes mains.

- Merci.

Il me sourit puis boit un peu du liquide brûlant.

- Tu commences à quelle heure demain ? Lui demandais-je.

- A 10heures.

- d'accord

- Et toi ?

- 10 heures également.

- On a tout le temps les même horaires en fait.

- Oui..

Evidemment qu'on a les même horaires, Cyril a tout arrangé pour qu'on puisse se voir un maximum et que j'ose enfin lui avouer mes sentiments...

- Tu n'as qu'à rester dormir ici. On ira ensemble au studio si tu veux.

- Euh... Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée...

C'est une mauvaise idée ! J'ai déjà le cœur prêt à exploser en étant juste assis à ses cotés, alors de le savoir, torse nu, à quelques centimètres de moi... Oui "centimètre" parce qu'il ne veut jamais que je dorme dans son "canapé tout pourri" alors que je peux dormir dans un bon gros lit. BREF ! C'est mentalement et physiquement impossible !

Bah... Pourquoi...? Dit-il surprit.

Je fais mine de regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone.

- Il se fait tard ! Je.. Je vais y aller... Bonne nuit !

Je pose la tasse encore fumante sur la table puis me dirige rapidement vers la porte, prenant ma veste sur le passage et suivi de près par Bertrand.

- Attend Camille !

Non, non, je ne peux pas lui dire... J'ai pas le courage ! J'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à sortir mais Bertrand m'attrape par la main, referme la porte et me pousse contre celle-ci pour m'empêcher de partir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Camille ?

- Rien... Je... Je...

- Ne me dis pas "Rien" alors que tu allais partir si... soudainement et sans aucune raison ! Alors maintenant tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas !

- Je... Je ne veux pas être entre toi et la personne que tu aimes... Parce que... Je t'aime voila ! Je j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi... De sentir tes bras autour de moi, d'avoir ma main dans la tienne... J'ai envie que l'on s'abandonne l'un à l'autre. J'ai envie d'effacer tout ce qui nous entoure... J'veux que tu me montres toute la douceur que tu as en toi, toute la tendresse que tu ressens pour moi. J'veux m'abandonner à toi comme si c'était la première fois mais surtout comme si c'était la dernière. Je... j'veux avoir l'impression qu'à ce moment la, la seule chose qui existe soit toi et moi, rien que nous. Je... J'veux que nos deux corps s'enlacent dans une douce danse. J'veux que tu me susurres des mots doux à l'oreille. J'veux que nous restions enlacés après s'être donné l'un à l'autre. Je veux être ton plus beau souvenir et que tu sois le mien ! Putain, t'es devenu une drogue Bertrand... Ma drogue ! C'est pour ça qu'on ferait mieux de plus se voir...

Je dis cette dernière phrase dans un sanglot. A ce moment-là, Bertrand lâche lentement mes poignets et pour ma plus grande surprise, il pose ses mains sur mon visage puis m'embrasse avec passion. Surpris par son geste, j'ouvre grand les yeux. Je m'attendais tellement à ce qu'il me rejette...

- J-je t'aime Camille... Chuchote-il a mon oreille.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci avec plus de douceur.

- S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime toi... et personne d'autre... Je veux pas te perdre...

- Mais, tout à l'heure... Au restaurant... Tu...

- Je parlais de toi...

- C'est vrai...? Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes

- Oui, tu hantes mes pensées, Camille... Tout ce que tu m'as dis... Je le ressens aussi... Je...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, nous faisant tous les deux tomber par terre par la même occasion. Je me retrouve à califourchon au dessus de lui. Nous restons plusieurs secondes, voir plusieurs minutes, dans cette position à nous observer sans parler. J'approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes pour entamer un doux baiser... Rapidement, Bertrand demande l'accès de ma bouche. J'accepte immédiatement et entrouvre ma bouche. Nos langues se rejoignent et se glissent timidement l'une contre l'autre... Au bout de quelques temps, nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air qui commence à se faire ressentir. Je colle mon torse au sien et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Lentement je quitte ses lèvres et dévie les miennes sur sa mâchoire, déposant de délicats baisers contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

- J'ai envie de toi... Chuchotais-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Bertrand ne me répond pas, trop occuper à lâcher de petits gémissements. J'en déduis que ça lui plaît. Je décide de continuer tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise en prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer. Je dévie mes baisers vers son cou puis vers son torse. Tout à coup Bertrand pose ses mains sur moi et me repousse doucement.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans la chambre...?

J'en avais presque oublié que nous étions par terre dans l'entrée. Encore pour moi ça va, étant au_dessus de lui, mais pour Bertrand être directement en contact avec le sol plus mon poids sur lui, ça ne doit pas être le top.

- Si, bien sûr.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis nous nous relevons et marchons l'un derrière l'autre. Tout en marchant, Bertrand m'enlace et dépose de légers baisers dans mon cou me faisant frissonner.

/!\Lemon/!\

Une fois entrés dans la chambre, Je reprend nos baisers, là ou on les avait arrêtés, j'embrasse d'abord sa joue, ses lèvres, son cou. Il incline la tête en arrière pour savourer le contact de ma bouche sur sa peau. Je descends encore un peu sur son torse, le premier bouton de sa chemise étant déjà enlevé. Son torse est chaud et doux. Malgré le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce, je peux voir son regard malicieux. Ses si beaux yeux sombres dans lesquelles je me perds si souvent. Je reprend ma tâche, couvrant son épiderme de mes lèvres. Je déboutonne son vêtement au fur et à mesure que je descends. Une fois totalement ouvert je pose mes mains sur son ventre et les remonte le long de son torse caressant sa peau jusqu'à ses épaules pour le lui retirer. Je prends une seconde pour admirer son torse lisse, légèrement halé, finement musclé. C'est quand je remonte ma tête vers lui et que je le vois rougir en fixant ma bouche, que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de l'admirer en me mordillant la lèvre d'envie. Il est tellement beau. Il y a une innocence, une candeur qui se dégage de lui qui me fait craquer . Il est pétillant. Mes mains parcourent son corps. Je souris quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur moi, il prend de l'assurance et prend des initiatives, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je le laisse me retirer ma chemise et explorer mon torse. La température monte et nos baisers sont de plus en plus sauvages. Il me suit et ne semble pas déstabiliser. Je le mords, le lèche, aspire sa peau entre mes lèvres. Et il me fait subir la même chose. Délicatement, alors que je suis occupé a mordiller un de ses tétons, je viens déposer ma main sur son entre jambe, ou un renflement est présent. Je sens ses muscles se contracter sous la surprise, puis se détendre à nouveau. Une fois qu'il s'est habitué à mon contact, je viens appliquer une légère pression. Conforté par un faible soupir, sorti d'entre ses lèvres, je continue mon mouvement. Après quelques minutes, ou je n'ai pas cessé de caresser son corps, je dégrafe son jean où il est maintenant vraiment trop serré. Je le lui descends et reprends mes caresses sur son membre tendu sous son boxer. Pendant qu'il s'allonge sur le lit, je retire mon jean pour être à égalité. A peine je m'approche de lui qu'il m'attrape par le cou pour m'attirer à lui pour un langoureux baiser. Ses mains passent de ma nuque à mes cheveux ou il emmêle ses doigts fins, ce qui me provoque des frissons qui vont se perdre dans le bas de mes reins. Je suis allongé sur lui et nos bassins se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Des faibles gémissement sortent d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui me fait encore plus craquer.

- Bertrand... Tu me rends dingue... J' ai tellement envie de toi...

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi ... Mais ..

- Mais quoi ? dis-je en commençant à m'inquiéter.

- C'est la première fois... Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est la première fois avec un homme et je ne sais pas...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et je capture ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est sa première fois avec un homme, et le fait qu'il me l'offre à moi a fait rater quelques battements à mon organe vital.

- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demandais-je

- Oui.

- Laisse-moi te guider.

- Je crois que je pourrais te suivre n'importe où ...

Mon cœur va exploser, ce mec me rend fou. J'accélère un peu les choses en descendant avec ma langue jusqu'à son entrejambe, je lui retire son boxer et découvre sa virilité, ce qui fait encore augmenter mon désir d'un cran. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir que je le prends en bouche. Âpres un hoquet de surprise, il semble se détendre. Je me concentre sur ma tache, si je suis le premier, je ne dois pas le décevoir. Je lèche, aspire, fait des va-et-vient t, tout pour lui faire perdre pied. Je sens ses mains me stopper. Il ne veut pas finir comme ça, il en veut plus, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il sourit en rougissant quand il sent mon membre tendu à l'extrême appuyer sur son ventre. Putain il est trop mignon ! Je nous fais basculer sur le côté, pour simplifier la chose, je serai en dessous pour la première fois. Il ne semble pas comprendre et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il sent que je guide son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité. Âpres un énième baiser d'encouragement et un regard rassurant, il semble apprécier l'idée.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas sexy du tout et je ne voudrais pas casser le truc mais... t'aurais du lubrifiant ?

- Dans le tiroir, avec les capotes ! me répond-il.

Je souris puis me tourne pour les prendre. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite et lui demander de me préparer. Après avoir dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe, je m'occupe de moi et applique une couche de gel sur moi, puis un peu sur lui. Après un baiser et un regard entendu, il s'appuie sur ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et se place au-dessus de moi entre mes jambes relevées. Je fais tout pour lui faciliter la tache. Il va doucement, il ne veut pas me blesser et la pénétration, bien qu'un peu douloureuse, ce que je ne lui montre pas, se passe en douceur. Il est tellement délicat et doux. Une fois son membre en moi, il patiente quelques secondes. Pour que je m'habitue à sa présence en moi. Pour qu'il ne perde pas pied tout de suite. C'est un océan de sensations qui me traverse quand il commence ses va-et-vient en moi. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va lâcher. J'ai chaud, et ma tête tourne un peu. Faire l'amour c'est tellement meilleur quand on aime. Bertrand est attentionné et se concentre sur moi, sur mes réactions, je ne veux pas le décevoir et il semblerait que lui non plus. Mes mains parcourent son corps, mes lèvres se posent sur tous les endroits à leur disposition. Il est tellement beau. Les cheveux en bataille, les pommettes rougies, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, son torse qui se contracte sous ses coup de reins, ses gémissements... Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps. Après encore plusieurs minutes, je le sens qui résiste. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à prononcer une phrase tellement je suis loin, avec lui, dans notre bulle de plaisir.

-Laisse toi aller, résiste pas...

Après quelques minutes, je le sens venir en moi, le voir jouir me fait venir aussi et je suis terrassé par un orgasme surpuissant.

On met du temps à se remettre, essayant de respirer à peu près normalement. Une fois en partie remis, je lui retire la protection et il vient se blottir dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Bertrand.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me sourit, nous nous embrassons une dernière fois puis nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

/!\Fin Du Lemon/!\

Le lendemain matin :

Non ! J'étais en plein rêve mais je suis dérangé à cause d'une sonnerie qui retentit derrière moi. Bizarre, C'est un réveil mais... ce n'est pas le mien... Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et de me retourner. Je tombe nez a nez avec Bertrand. Bertrand ?! Torse nu, dans mon lit ?! Non même pas, dans SON lit ! Ah mais oui, ça me revient ! Mais ça veut dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais c'est génial ! Bertrand me remarque et se tourne vers moi.

- Ah désolé je t'ai réveillé avec mon téléphone...

- C'est pas grave.

Il pose son téléphone, se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse.

- J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie, Camille...

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis réponds :

- Moi aussi.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes enlacés puis Bertrand regarde l'heure sur son téléphone.

- Il va falloir qu'on se lève... Sinon on va être en retard.

- Oui.

- Je vais faire le café, va prendre ta douche en attendant. dit il en souriant.

- Ok.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, se lève et enfile son caleçon. Je sors du lit à mon tour et m'habille d'un caleçon. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain pendant que Bertrand va dans la cuisine. Je prends une rapide douche puis m'habille et rejoins Bertrand dans la cuisine. Le café est prêt, je m'installe à côté de l'homme que j'aime puis nous commençons à boire notre tasse. Nous parlons un peu pendant notre déjeuner, puis Bertrand part à son tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavés et habillés, nous prenons nos affaires et nous dirigeons au studio de Touche Pas à Mon Poste avec ma voiture.

Au studio :

J'embrasse Bertrand, à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis me dirige dans le bureau de Cyril pendant que Bertrand se dirige dans sa loge. Une fois devant le bureau de mon patron, je frappe à la porte puis entre.

- Salut Camille ! Comment tu vas ? Me dit il en souriant.

- Salut. Mieux que jamais !

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Cyril me regarde un peu surpris mais je pense qu'il commence à comprendre parce qu'il ressert ses bras dans mon dos.

- On est ensemble avec Bertrand ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, super ! Félicitations !

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi tout ça ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé à lui dire, plusieurs fois même... C'est toi qui m'as toujours soutenu quand je craquais... C'est aussi toi qui m'a dit oui pour que je prenne ma soirée et que je l'invite au restaurant ! Alors je te remercie !

- Mais de rien, c'est normal !

Nous sourions puis je le lâche. Nous restons un moment à parler dans son bureau. Depuis ce jour, Bertrand et moi nous ne sommes jamais quittés malgré quelques que petites disputes qui, heureusement, ne durent jamais.

Fin


End file.
